Time Travel: Revised Edition
by coolmarauders
Summary: Hermione finds a way to go back in time and meets Harry's parents.They use the spell, but what if Harry can't resist the urge to break the Wizarding Law and talk to his parents? Newly revised and updated, with a new epilogue!
1. Past Times

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter

Author's Note: This is the revised edition of Time Travel! If you feel that you must review, but you have already done so, it would be great if you would do an anonymous review. But please in the review, tell me what your account name is.

At the end of each chapter, I will be putting notes on what I changed.

* * *

Chapter 1: PAST TIMES

"Harry! Pay attention, this is important!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh sure Hermione," Harry mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the sparkle from his emerald green eyes meet hers. She bent down, so close, and….

"AAHH!" Hermione shrieked as she sat up in her bed. Well, it really wasn't her bed; Hermione had crept into an empty bed in Ginny's dormitory while they had talked for a bit. She supposed that she must have fallen asleep.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked groggily.

"I had a dream that I was going to kiss Harry!" she said, still shocked.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny you had a crush on him! That makes a whole lot of difference for your feelings. He's my best friend!" Hermione said.

"And you don't have one on him?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"NO! Why does everyone think that?" Hermione whined.

"Maybe because it's true?"

"Ginevra Weasley! I am appalled!" Hermione said, trying to mock Professor McGonagall and failing; she just couldn't get a grip on the fact that it was okay to make fun of teachers sometime.

"Oh I am so ashamed," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something really important." Hermione said franticly.

"Shoot."

"I can go into the past and future with a spell. I have seen Harry's parents. Should I tell him?"

* * *

BAM! A balloon filled with cockroach clusters slammed onto Lily Evan's hair.

"JAMES!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Evans, you shouldn't be putting candy in your hair; it will get stuck," James Potter said smugly.

"One, don't call me Evans. I am your girlfriend; you should NOT be doing this to me! she said, fighting to keep her voice down. "Or would you like me to tell everyone about that time… when you went with…" The threat struck home with James.

"Okay then, I am sorry," apologized James, most sincerely.

"Of course you are," Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

"You should be Prongs," came the voice of Sirius Black. "Doing a prank on Lily without us? How rude."

"Oh, am I not allowed to prank my girlfriend without your permission now?" James said sarcastically.

"No," said Padfoot.

"You guys are so STUPID!" Lily burst out.

"We know!" Prongs and Padfoot said with smiles.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to join her friend Marissa at the Gryffindor table. They gossiped and ate, like almost all the other girls.

"Okay, what should we do to Snivellus next?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Wait, we have to get Moony over here," James said.

"OI! MOONY GET OVER HERE!" Padfoot yelled over the crowd of people talking. Once Moony got over with them, he began again. "What should we do to Snivellus today?"

"Take his transfiguration papers, so he gets a zero?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" James said excitedly. "Lets do it!"

"We should get to the table, McGonagall is coming," Remus said practically.

"Boys what are you doing? Go to your table and eat," she ordered.

"Yes, Professor," Peter squeaked.

As they walked away James and Sirius discussed Peter.

"Why is he even with us? He does what the teachers ask!" James whispered.

"I don't know. I think we felt sorry for him, because he looked so lost the first couple of days," Sirius answered with a flick of his hair.

"Yeah, and, wait. We shouldn't be talking about him like this. He is like our brother, he learned how to change with us," James replied.

"Glad you realized that Prongs. Padfoot, one: _stop flicking your hair _and two: you shouldn't talk about Wormtail like that," Moony suddenly said as he entered the conversation.

"Moony! Sirius yelled as he jumped a foot into the air.

"Nice jump. Have you considered playing Muggle sports?" Remus asked semi-seriously.

"Let's eat! I'm hungry," James said.

"Good, we can study too, we have a Transfiguration test today, and even though we hate studying, you don't want another Howler do you Prongs?" Padfoot taunted

"NO! That last one was horrible!" James said.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"_What?_"

"I can go into the past without a time turner. I don't know why I went to Harry's parents; I guess I was just thinking about them. Do I tell him?" Hermione explained worriedly.

"It depends. Do you want him to see them? It might be a little… strange for his parents to see their son when he isn't alive yet. You know? You have to decide for yourself," Ginny replied. "If you do, it might be the perfect time to tell him that you like him!"

"Ginny…" Hermione warned.

Ginny rolled over and her breath became steady and even. Hermione waited for a while and said, "I think." She crept back to her own dormitory and curled up in her warm covers. Parvati and Lavender were still slumbering with the occasional snore. Everything was as she had left it.

* * *

**I just fixed up a couple things that didn't make sense to me as I read it: Hermione being in Ginny's dorm, "Mione", "Gin", and "Ginerva" instead of "Ginevra."**


	2. Telling Him, almost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Telling Him

_What is the spell for turning a mouse into a cat? _James wondered as he read the Transfiguration test that they were taking. "Moony! Number 6!" he mouthed, because Moony knew all of the answers.

"Mr. Potter? I hope you are not looking to Mr. Lupin for answers, because that would mean detention and a zero on your test," Professor McGonagall said formidably, turning up suddenly at James' side.

"No, Professor," he muttered.

"Good, Mr. Potter. Now finish your test. Without any help from Mr. Lupin or Mr. Black, or Mr. Pettigrew," commanded McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am."

James rolled his eyes as he walked away. He continued to work on his test until class was over. He hadn't finished, but McGonagall was going to let them have more time tomorrow. _As if I want to have more time to work on a stupid test. _He snorted.

"Hey Wormtail, how'd you do? I _hate _tests! Next time we have to take one, we should do something to get out of it! Why do we even need tests? All they do is torture us while we take it, and then torture us more when we get a bad score! And they blame us!" Prongs ranted.

Peter listened patiently while James went on and on about how tests were stupid and they shouldn't have them like he did every time they had one.

"I didn't think it was that bad. I still don't like tests though," Peter said when there was a small gap in the babbling of James.

"Prongs, can't you think of anything else to say after we take a test?" Sirius interrupted.

'No."

"Yeah right," Sirius snorted. "I bet you could go on and on about Lily as much as you do about tests. Why don't you go over to _her_ and blabber on about how unfair life is and whatnot."

"Yeah thanks for the suggestion," James said sourly.

"Your welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Does it matter?"

* * *

Hermione woke with a start as she had another strange dream. She couldn't exactly remember what it was, but it was definitely strange. She thought it might have had something to do with he and Malfoy…

She went down to the common room, and when Ginny got down there she asked, "Ginny, have you ever had… dreams about people?"

"Yeah, why?" she inquired with a knowing look.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.

"Of course," she smirked.

"Ginny! You-" Hermione stammered as Harry and Ron walked in.

"Breakfast," Ron said; he had not been much of a morning person lately.

"Yeah," Harry grunted. Neither had he.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other; this was one of the worst days.

All day Hermione felt her stomach turn with nervousness as she looked at Harry. She was scared about how he would react. Would he be mad because she didn't tell him right away? Would he yell for joy? What would Ron say? Would he even tell Ron? _I _have _to tell him tonight! I can't take this! Okay, stay calm. I will do it tonight. No problem. I have gone down the rescue the Sorcerer's Stone; I have been petrified; I can do this! _Hermione thought to herself to calm down. It hardly helped at all; she was still as nervous as… a big nervous thing. Hermione laughed inwardly at her stupidity- not a very common thing.

"I'll do it tonight," she whispered.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked, thinking she had been speaking to him.

"Nothing."

* * *

**I took out the hyper feeling to this chapter with the multiple exclamation marks; I think it fits better now. **


	3. Thinking

CHAPTER 3: Questions

This was it. She was going to do it. Hermione had to tell Harry, now, while Ron was at Quidditch and they were alone in the common room.

"H-Harry, I have something to tell you," she squeaked.

"What is it? You sound nervous," Harry said in a rather concerned tone of voice.

"Well- it's just-" Hermione tried to explain without sounding crazy.

"Well, there can't be anything else so important that you would be nervous. Unless you found a spell that would take us back in time so we could find my parents. Like that would ever happen," he snorted.

"Actually…"

* * *

It was a perfect Saturday and the Marauders were sitting by the lake, trying to find the Giant Squid.

"It's funny," Sirius remarked. "We've been here for seven years and we haven't ever seen the Squid."

"Yeah. I bet loads of other people have seen it, but the most trouble making people who deserve to haven't!" James said.

"Maybe that's why we haven't seen it. Maybe it only chooses the people who are good," Wormtail said slowly.

"You know? That makes sense!" Remus said, a smile spreading across his face as he imagined how the other two would react.

"It does, but it's not fair!" Prongs pouted.

"Gees, Prongs. Calm down!" Moony said.

Prong let out a huff of breath and rolled his eyes. These moods sometimes when he was away from Lily for a bit or if she had thought he was being stupid.

The silence pressured them. It tried to get them to talk, but to no avail. The silence lasted. All four Marauders thought. They thought of things they could (or possibly would) not say. James thought of his love for Lily. Sirius thought of being pure. Some of his friends weren't pureblood and yet they were his best friends ever- the ones he would never want to be parted from. But it wasn't good enough for _them_. Peter thought of how grateful he was to be a friend of them. He would have been quickly labeled as an outcast if it had not been for them. And Remus thought very hard. He felt like something was going to happen, something that would change their lives. He also thought that it would not happen for a long, long time.

They all thought of what would happen if a betrayal would happen. A betrayal of their secrets, no matter what they were. Just in case.

"Have you ever felt like something was going to happen? Something big, but you couldn't tell what it was? Like, maybe we couldn't see it? Or maybe it would be a long time away, but the shadow of it was still there?" Remus asked.

The others agreed silently. Their lack of words made Remus Lupin uneasy. It felt like they thought he was an idiot, but that was not the case. They all agreed, but just could not say.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she waited for Harry to say something. He just stood there, shocked. He could not believe that this was happening.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly, fearing that it would be a reaction like the ones he had last year.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He said.

"I don't know! I just couldn't!" Hermione squeaked. She was terrified. The way he had acted last year, she wouldn't be surprised if he shouted until he lost his breath and turned blue. "Please don't get mad!"

"Oh, sorry Hermione. Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's just really sudden," he said.

"Okay."

Harry went up to bed, looking very lost. Hermione took several deep breaths, steadying herself. It was strange; normally h would have wanted to jump right into things, but Harry actually wanted to think things over.

"I'll just go to bed too," she said to no one in particular, and went up the stairs.

Hermione had long dreams about nothing in particular- none that she could remember the next day. They included a certain emerald-eyed boy with a lightning scar upon his forehead.

* * *

>

**Once again, I took out the hyper feeling. I mean, the Marauders were active and probably hyper at some points in their lives, but "!" seems a little much. It's only okay in emails. And only when I am really hyper and talking to Padfoot about… things. **


	4. Talking About It

Chapter Four: Talking About It

"Hey Moony! Over here!" James shouted at breakfast. Remus had slept in late, because it had been Remus' furry little problem last night. Remus had looked exhausted, so James and Sirius let him sleep.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in guys," Moony said with a yawn. "I really needed it." He smiled. "It was fun last night last night," he added in a low voice.

"Yeah it was. Hey, there's Anne, I am going over there," Sirius said. Anne was a friend of Lily's he had a crush on. Lily knew that Anne liked him too, but she wanted Anne to tell Sirius. James and Lily had laughed about it many times. Lily came to join Remus, James, and Peter at the table.

"Hi guys. I have a great idea tonight. It's Saturday so we should go out," Lily told them. "I've heard of this cool place that we could dance at."

"That sounds cool. When should we go? I mean, I know it's tonight, but when tonight?" Peter asked.

"First let's run it by Sirius and Rachel, but how about 11:00 we meet in the common room. We can use the Invisibility Cloak. We won't all fit, but we can make it work." Lily suggested.

"Sounds awesome," James agreed. "I'll tell Padfoot today."

"See you," Moony called to Lily. "Wait…_wait!_" Lily turned around and Remus added, "Do you have another friend that would like me?" Lily smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I'll see about that." Lily also knew that her friend Amanda thought that Remus was cute.

James told Sirius later about their plan, and he agreed. They were all looking forward to it, but if they had known one thing, everybody would have stayed. That was the night Harry Potter would come looking for his father.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She would have to confront Harry again. Normally Hermione was not shy around Harry and Ron, but when it was about stuff like this, she became as shy as she used to be when her parents would leave her alone with a babysitter. Hermione was always shy and would not talk for the longest time; she would only talk if she knew the person well, and that only happened if the person had babysat her for a long time.

Just then Harry and Ron came down from the stairs. They were talking about Quidditch, but Harry gave Hermione a look that said "We'll talk about it later." Hermione gave the tiniest of nods. A smile broke out on his face. Hermione didn't think it was because of her. How could he smile at someone who had lied to him about something as important as seeing his parents? Still, Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach._ Why do I keep doing this! _She thought. Then she followed them out to the Great Hall.

Later that day, when Ron had to go to detention Harry came to Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to talk," he said flatly.

"Okay, Harry, but please don't shout at me," she stammered.

"I won't Hermione, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry asked.

Hermione could hear the quiet anger in his voice. She had to be careful not to upset him. "Harry, I was… never mind," she said.

"You were what?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You don't need to know," Hermione said desperately.

"Since this concerns _my_ parents, and not yours, I think I have the right to know," Harry said snottily.

"Fine Harry, but you don't have to be such a snob. Okay, I was scared to tell you. I knew you would act like this, and I knew you would yell at me even if I asked you not to! You have been taking out everything on us and- and _I am sick and tired of it!_" Hermione yelled. "There, you got your answer. Happy now?"

"I don't yell at you that often do I?" Harry asked, a little bewildered.

"Actually, yeah, you do." Hermione told him. "Ron and I are getting so tired of it. You blow up at us for every little thing."

"Sorry. I'll try to stop. Anyway, can we go back tonight?" Harry asked, with buckets of hope in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione told him, awaiting the explosion.

Harry jumped into the air with a huge grin on his face. Then he came back down and hugged Hermione. At first she stiffened, then relaxed. When she was released, Hermione also had a giddy look on her face.

"So meet me in the common room at midnight," Harry said.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Harry jumped around some more. He was very hyper. It wasn't a surprise. After all who wouldn't want to see their dead parents when they were alive? When Gryffindors came pouring into the common room again, Harry calmed down. Ron, found Hermione studying and Harry reading about the Chudley Cannons. He still had no idea about what was going to happen that night. As it should be.

* * *

**So yep! Oh yes, a disclaimer: I don't own any single solitary thing from the Harry Potter books. **

**And I just changed the name of "Rachel" to "Anne". Just because. Yeppers.**


	5. That Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. **

CHAPTER 5: THAT NIGHT

It was time to sneak out. Lily, Anne and Amanda came down into the common room ten minutes after the boys.

"Wow Lily! You look great!" James whispered and gave her a kiss. Lily and all of her friends were wearing jaw-dropping dresses that practically made the boys drool.

"Actually, we will have to take two trips down to passage to Honeydukes," Sirius told them. "Amanda, Anne, and I will go down first. The rest follow after us, Okay?"

Without waiting for an answer they went under the cloak and crept away.

"You ready Lily?" James asked.

"Yep. Oh yeah, they are going to play Muggle music, so you probably won't recognize it," Lily told him.

"Sure," Remus said, who was looking a little tense.

Lily looked at him a little oddly, but gave it no meaning.

"Let's go now guys," Wormtail said.

They walked down the stairs and to the passage by the statue.

Amanda, Anne, and Sirius were waiting with the Invisibility Cloak. Actually, Amanda was waiting, while Anne and Sirius were otherwise engaged.

"I see you've decided to be together!" Lily giggled.

Rachel took a beak from kissing Sirius to glare at Lily. Lily just laughed some more.

"Okay let's go," Moony said.

They went down the passageway. When everybody got to the end, James put on the Invisibility Cloak and checked to see if anybody was there. Well, they knew someone would be there, but they wanted to see whom. It turned out to be a girl.

"Padfoot, go to work," whispered Wormtail with an evil grin.

Sirius went up to the counter and started to flirt with the girl behind the counter. She was so fixed on his face that she didn't notice the other six people coming out of the door. When Padfoot could finally end the conversation, he came out with a grin.

"Man, they all just love me!" he smirked.

"If you're going to have that attitude, I might not date you!" Anne teased.

"Shutting up."

"Good boy."

The others were already walking down the road, with Lily leading the way. At the end of the road she stopped. They were standing in front of a building with lights and music pouring out of it. The music sounded very odd and they asked what it was.

"Let's go in!" she ordered.

"I agree," Remus agreed. They rushed in, glad that nobody was checking for WID's- Wizarding Identification Documents. Immediately Sirius and Anne started dancing and making out. Moony shyly asked Amanda to dance, and she accepted. James and Lily went off, leaving Wormtail to do what he wanted. Soon there was a girl dancing with him.

"Oh I love this song," Lily said, a smile lighting up on her face.

"It's…. nice" James said.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't know. It's only the first time I've heard it."

James kissed her softly on the lips. They took a breath and Lily smiled.

"See how nice I am when you aren't hexing people for fun?"

* * *

It was midnight and Hermione Granger was waiting nervously in the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was eerily silent without the chattering of the students and the crackling of the fire. It hadn't been so before, but when she was waiting for Harry alone, it seemed different somehow.

"Come on Harry, hurry up," she whispered to the dying fire. Right on cue, Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Are you ready Hermione?" he asked while he half-ran half-skipped down the stairs.

Hermione shook her head at the sight of him.

"Harry, we can't let anyone see us, especially your mum and dad. How would you feel if you saw a splitting image of yourself?" Hermione warned.

"Can we just get on with it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"_Harry,_" Hermione warned.

"Okay. I really am listening," Harry said quietly.

"While I say the spell you have to think of when you want to see your parents. So we're going to think of your parents' sixth year. Okay?" Hermione asked.

"Got it."

"Grab on to my arm," Hermione ordered. Even under the circumstances, she still felt chills as his skin touched hers. "Now think of their sixth year. I'll say the spell."

Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He thought of how old his parents would look and how the common room would be. He thought of everything about them. Hermione thought of the pictures that Harry had shown them.

"Temporis rursus!" Hermione cried.

The room began spinning around them. Harry began to feel sick but he could not take his gaze off of the walls. Mustering his strength, he was able to close his eyes.

"Harry! Harry open your eyes!" Hermione whispered.

Harry did as she ordered, and looked around in shock. The common room looked exactly the same. It was a bit messier, but other than that it was identical to the one Harry, Ron, and Hermione used.

"I'll go check the dormitories. You check the girls', look for my mum, and I'll go to the guys' and look for my dad," Harry ordered.

"Okay."

Harry crept up the stairs, making sure that nobody saw him. When he got up to the room, he tiptoed around all of the beds, looking at the hair that peaked out of the covers. He didn't see any that looked like his.

Hermione was doing the same thing. After she had realized that Lily wasn't there, she looked around the dorm. There was a clock; it said that the time was half-past midnight. She sighed. Harry wouldn't be happy.

They came downstairs at the same time.

"She's not there," Harry guessed.

"No she's not. I'm so sorry."

Harry stood there looking into fading fire. Hermione thought she saw an angry tear drop.

* * *

**Once again…. Less hyper! I didn't like the last sentence as much now; I thought it was rather confusing? Any questions? Comments? Review!**


	6. Run!

Chapter Six: Disaster?

Hermione watched Harry try to get control of himself.

"Harry I've just thought of something!" said Hermione suddenly.

"What?" he asked with a sour tone in his voice.

"What if they snuck out? Your parents were, well, trouble makers, so it wouldn't hurt to try!"

"You might have something there," Harry admitted. "Let's go!"

* * *

They danced through too many songs to count and Lily was parched; she had to get something to drink now. She started to move over to James, but he seemed to feel the same way she did.

"Hey Lils!" James yelled. "Let's go get somethin' to drink!"

They walked over to the bar. It was more like shoving people out of their way with they danced to the bar. Prongs had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Two Firewhiskeys," he ordered and put the money on the table. For once Lily did not tell him that they were not allowed to drink- the first and last time.

"Just one," she whispered into his ear. "You'll get drunk and get a hangover. Madame Morla will know what happened to you."

"I guess so," James admitted reluctantly.

"And two butterbeers," James added, while he laid down some more money.

"That's better," Lily proclaimed.

James grinned.

"I'm going to go find Anne and Amanda. Wait here, I'll be right back," Lily explained and danced off through the crowd.

* * *

It didn't seem like anything was rushing through the halls but the human eye does not see everything. Harry whispered the spell and they both went through the hump. Hermione whispered "Lumos" in the passage and Harry followed suit.

Finally, they donned the Invisibility Cloak and went through Honeydukes.

"Okay, where will they have gone?" Hermione said, confused.

"Er… a club?" Harry said dumbly.

"That's brilliant, Harry!" Hermione said and grabbed his hand excitedly.

Harry looked confused as Hermione dropped his hand like a hot brick and turned bright red.

"Er, let's go find a club," he suggested.

"Sure, let's go do that," mumbled Hermione, still scarlet.

They crept down the street, checking all of the names of the shops. Suddenly they heard loud music pumping from down the street.

"I think we've found our club," said Harry and laughed.

"I think we've found it."

…

"Anne! ANNE!" Lily yelled to her friend over the pounding music.

"What?" Anne screamed back.

"I just wanted to find you. Where's Sirius?" she asked while moving closer.

"He's getting some drinks. We've had an excellent time." Rachel raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Ah," said Lily and laughed.

"Where's James?"

"We've been dancing."

"Yes…"

"Among other things."

Anne smiled at her best friend.

"I have to go find Amanda, see ya!"

Lily quickly found Amanda and Remus. They were locked together by the lips, but jumped apart when Lily found them. Amanda smiled guiltily.

"It's okay; I'll go," Lily told her.

"Thanks," Amanda said gratefully. She was a shy person and did not like people seeing her romantic life.

"Remus, where's Peter?"

"Right over there." He pointed and Lily looked in that direction. Sure enough, the small man was dancing with a small woman.

When the song was almost done, Lily found her boyfriend. She sang the last line, swaying her hips seductively around the excited James.

He raised an eyebrow, and then pressed his lips against hers. Lily returned his kiss. She found his tongue on her lips and let it enter. They were still occupied when Lily noticed that many people had gone.

"We should go," she whispered mournfully in his ear.

"One more song," he begged, and Lily fell to his beguiling ways.

They danced over to the other friends. Sirius' hand was roaming around Anne. Lily rolled her eyes. They danced for that song, and James asked for one more.

"This is the _last one_," Lily gave in.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stared at the club.

"I guess we should change our clothes," whispered Hermione. She couldn't imagine what it was like in there.

"School robes probably will be a bit noticeable," Harry said, half-serious.

Hermione flicked her wand over Harry first. His robes turned into ripped jeans and a green shirt. She did the same thing to herself, hoping that it wouldn't be some extremely low cut dress.

Her wish was granted. Her school robes changed to a blue camisole and tight jeans. She found some lip-gloss and eyeshadow in the pockets. Hermione conjured up a mirror and used it to put on the make up.

"Whoa," Harry said when she turned around. "Er- yeah." Hermione interpreted this as "You look great."

"Thanks," Hermione said and blushed. _I'm blushing too much._ "Let's go in."

They walked into the club and found that not many people were there. The ones who were left were either dancing wildly or had other activities to attend to. Hermione severely hoped that Harry's parents would be the ones dancing.

"This makes it easier to find them!" whispered Harry gleefully.

"And it makes it easier for them to see _us_," she reminded the gleeful boy. "Don't let that happen."

"Let's just dance around while we find them."

"Sure."

They danced around the walls, looking for a glimpse of spiky black hair, or glass green eyes. It shouldn't be too difficult to find them; not many people have red hair like Lily.

"Harry, look!" Hermione said excitedly. She had found them!

Harry stared right at them. Though she hated it, Hermione fell into the "Don't let them look at you looking!" routine that so many of her old friends had fallen into.

"NO! Don't let them see you're looking!" she moaned.

Unfortunately, they did.

* * *

"Hey, look at those guys staring at us." Lily murmured to James.

James stared openly, foregoing secrecy.

"Don't let them see you looking!" she scolded. James obeyed her for once.

"The girl looks rather uncomfortable," James remarked.

"She actually does. The boy looks extremely excited. Want to go talk to them? They look like our age. Maybe they are on break from some other Magic school. Maybe they're from America!" said Lily in a rush.

"Okay, let's go talk to them." James would rather dance, but Lily had let him buy Firewhiskey…

* * *

"Harry! They're walking right toward us!" shrieked Hermione in a petrified tone of voice.

Harry stood there, torn between wanting to see his parents, and breaking the Wizarding Law. If he did that one more time, he would definitely be expelled.

"Hi, I'm Lily!" Lily said coming over quite suddenly to them.

"I'm James," he mumbled.

"Yes, I'm Hermione, I'm v-v-very sorry. We-we- have to go," she stammered.

Harry raised his head and his future parents caught sight of his bright green eyes. The exact shade of Lily's eyes. James looked at his hair. It was jet black, and he knew that it would never lie flat, just like his own.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad," Harry whispered, looking mortified at what he was doing.

Then they ran.

* * *

**I am _so_ sorry (ahem) to ruin that _great_ cliffhanger, but I feel that I must put in some author's notes. **

**I can't believe I didn't realize that it would be in the times _way_ before all of those songs that I put in. This time, leaving the songs-and the clothes from the last chapter-out, I feel that it is a better story. Or at least it fits better with the time. And you may have noticed that I changed the spell; it is Latin for "Time Back". **


	7. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… if I did _I_ would be richer than the queen of England, not J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

"Harry! Why did you say that?" Hermione shrieked between gasps for breath. They had been sprinting every since they had bolted from Lily and James.

"I don't know!" he yelled. "I-just-don't-know!"

They kept running, although Hermione was running out of steam; she had never been an athlete. Hermione stole a glance back, even though she knew she shouldn't, and saw that Lily and James were chasing after them, with Sirius, Anne, Peter, Lupin, and Amanda walked behind with confused expressions. Harry and Hermione pushed themselves as hard as they could to outrun his parents.

"We- have to get- to- Hogwarts!" Hermione told- or rather gasped- at Harry.

"I know!" Harry yelled.

They ran through Diagon Alley, strode into Honeydukes, went through the passage, and came up through the witch.

"How did they know about the passage?" James asked Lily, who merely tried to catch her breath.

"We have to keep going!" Lily said, and ran off again. James followed her, panting.

Harry and Hermione went up to the Fat Lady, thankfully remembering to put on the Invisibility Cloak. If they had not, even worse dangers could have happened.

"Password?" she said sleepily.

"Um… Gumdrop?" Harry guessed, using the current Gryffindor password.

"WRONG!" she cried gleefully, dropping her sleepy act. "WRONG PASSWORD!"

The loud screaming caught the attention of Lily and James. They went up to the Fat Lady too, eager to find the explanation to that crazy statement.

James caught Harry from behind, locking Harry in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Harry growled, hating to do this to his future parents.

"No! Tell us what you meant!" James said roughly.

"Let go of him!" Hermione said angrily.

"And you! Why are you with him?" Lily interrogated.

"I can't tell you!" Harry said, almost crying with frustration. "You'll see me later!"

"What do you mean?" his future parents asked.

"Harry now!" Hermione called out. They both immediately concentrated on their sixth year, in the Common Room.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Harry whispered; he couldn't bear to not say one last thing to them. It might have been the last sentence he ever said to them.

"Temporis prorsus!" Hermione said the spell and with a flash of light, left Lily and James holding onto thin air.

hr

Hermione and Harry reappeared in the Common Room. It was 4 in the morning. Everyone was sleeping soundly, except for the house-elf who was straightening up the room. It looked at them nervously.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Hermione asked kindly. Even this house-elf deserved to be treated with respect.

"Yes Miss," it said in a quivering voice and left the room quickly.

Harry looked at Hermione and just grinned. She couldn't help it; she smiled back. It was an exhausted grin, but a smile nevertheless.

"Hermione-"

"Harry-"

What they were about to say was cut off by a kiss. It was a sweet, powerful kiss, one untouched by lust for anyone's touch. It was only desire for the other's touch.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Hermione hugged him fiercely. Quiet tears began to run down her face, but she didn't know why.

Harry felt the tears, and pushed her away so he could have a better view of her face. Even with her face splotched with red spot and her nose tipped with pink, Harry did not laugh.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, brushing the salty water off of her face.

"I don't know," Hermione said and managed a weak giggled.

Even with her blotchy, tear stained face, they kissed again. And again. Hermione sighed. It wasn't a sigh for what could have happened; it was a sigh for what did happen.

* * *

"James… what just happened?" Lily asked faintly, a hand on her forehead.

"I have no idea," James replied, just as baffled as she was.

Lily heaved a sigh.

"Did you notice that his eyes were the same exact color of yours?" James asked.

"Yeah, I did. What about that pretty much everywhere else he looked like you?" Lily countered.

"I don't know what to think about that," James said. "I honestly don't."

Just then, the rest of the gang came up the stairs. They shot the couple inquiring looks; James and Lily ignored them and went up to bed. They were tuckered out from the running after those two mysteries teenagers.

"We'll tell you tomorrow," they from the top of the stairs.

And so they did.

After the whole story, Sirius's eyes were wide as saucers; Wormtail looked as if he would faint with amazement; and Remus looked at them in awe.

Anne and Amanda immediately started whispering to Lily. They all nodded and shook their heads in turn.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Sirius shouted.

"It's amazing! Sirius has an idea!" Lily joked. Sirius shot a glare her way.

"WHAT if, the guy whose name was Harry was your son! And the other witch, she sounded like she looked smart, so, maybe she found a spell to take them here so they could see you!"

Lily and James laughed. "No way. That would never happen!" Lily said.

"I think you may have just gone a tad overboard there, Padfoot!" James teased.

Everyone pretended to dismiss the idea from their heads, but it still had a very faint ring of truth in it.

** hr **

Awww! How cute! It was a very clichéd ending, I know, but it was fun to write! I couldn't bear to change it; I wanted to keep the plot the same, only tweaking some things.

**Oh yes; the counter-spell means, "Time forward". **


	8. Epilogue: Remus Thinks

Remus was sifting through his memories on a quiet rainy day; Tonks was out on Order business. He had time to think.

His eyes started to prickle, no matter how much he tried to repress them, as he thought of James and Sirius. He and Wormtail were the only Marauders left now- but who knew how much longer he would be alive. The war against Voldemort was a dangerous business; he knew that all of the hands on Mrs. Weasley's clock were pointing to "Mortal Peril" now.

With a small, water laugh, he remembered the time when the Marauders and their girlfriends had snuck out to Hogsmeade. Amanda had been nice to him- before she found out the truth. No one had thought that she would have been prejudiced, but nobody-in their little group at least-could tell the future; how was anyone supposed to have known? There were countless heartbreaks from the truth.

But thinking of that time, Remus remembered something else… there had been a boy who looked almost identical to James… but he had had bright green eyes. The details were rushed and a little hazy, but he still recollected what James and Lily had told them.

It was Harry.

Sirius had been right.

It was almost too much to bear, knowing that everyone thought that Padfoot had been so wrong, but that in actuality, he had been completely right.

A solitary tear trickled down Remus' tired cheek. Between the exhausting work of trying to get the werewolves back on the side of the Order of the Phoenix, the deaths, and now _this_, he wasn't sure how he could get through the days.

He should have researched, Remus thought, he should have _proven_ Sirius wrong, he should have tried to do _something_ instead of just brushing it off. He should have… There was too much that she should have done- too much to think of on a day where he could be doing worthwhile things.

Remus got up from the chair and wiped away his tear. There was nothing left; it had dried in the time when he had been wallowing in his misery. The thoughts had taken over him for a bit- too long. Tonks would have snapped him out of it soon- at least, the way she was now. Before-before the funeral, she probably would have just added to his sorrows, instead of taking them away. But she had gotten through it, with a little help from some friends.

Unbearable? Probably.

But he would bear it anyway.


End file.
